Moon und Star Butterfly
by QueenWhiteDiamond
Summary: Star Butterfly und eine Junge Moon Butterfly. Was ist passiert? Findet es heraus. (PS: Moons Mutter lebt und Toffee ist Geschichte und Moons Arme sind normal)
1. Chapter 1 Überraschung

Moon und Star Butterfly

Kapitel 1

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag auf der Erde. Als Star Butterfly zu Marco kam. Und Ihm etwas Neues vorschlug was sie ausprobieren konnten.

„Hey Marco soll ich dir einen neuen Zauberspruch zeigen?" fragte Star Ihren besten Freund von der Erde.

„Na ich weiß nicht so recht. Du weißt was das letzte Mal passierte, da stand dann das Haus in Flammen" sagte Marco.

„Ach komm schon" flehte Star Marco an.

„Okay welchen Zauber?"

„Wenn ich in richtig verstehe, und das habe ich hoffentlich, gibt er etwas was man lange Zeit hatte zurück" sagte Star.

„Okay du weißt noch nicht mal was er wirklich macht und dann willst du Ihn auch noch ausprobieren?" fragte Marco ungläubig.

„Ja. Was meinst du warum ich Ihn ausprobieren möchte" sagte Star.

„Wieso mach ich das eigentlich mit. Na gut aber nicht an mir okay."

„Na klar wir nehmen ein Hündchen dafür."

Star platzierte eines der Hündchen auf den Tisch und richtete denn Stab auf Ihn und sprach mit geschlossenen Augen „ Dreh die Zeit zurück ….." auf einmal öffnete sich ein Portal vor dem Hündchen und Stars Mutter Königin Moon Butterfly trat heraus.

„Star Liebling ich muss mit dir red….."

„und gib das was einst war sein." Sprach Star zu Ende ohne dass sie Ihre Mutter bemerkte. Der Stab leuchtete auf und ein strahl kam raus und schleuderte Stars Mutter an die Wand.

„Oh mein Gott, Star! Du hast deine Mutter getroffen. Was machen wir jetzt?" fragt Marco.

„Was? Oh nein Mama!" Star rannte zu Ihrer Mutter die leicht leuchtete und auch irgendwie Jünger aussah.

„Star weißt du genau was dieser Zauber zurückgibt?" fragt Marco.

„Nein das weiß ich leider nicht. Oh nein meine Mutter wird mich umbringen wenn sie erfährt das ich Sie mit einem Zauber getroffen habe denn ich nicht kenne" sagte Star fassungslos.

„Ja das glaube ich auch aber wir sollten Sie erst mal in dein Bett bringen findest du nicht?" fragte Marco.

„Ja das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste was wir tun können."

„Und du solltest glaube ich auch deinen Vater informieren.

„Bringen wir erstmal meine Mutter ins Bett dann rufe ich gerne Papa an" sagte Star.

„Ja du hast recht" gemeinsam brachten Marco und Star nun die Jüngere Moon Butterfly in Stars Zimmer auf der Erde und legten Sie ins Bett.

„Ich hoffe Ihr geht es gut, nicht das Sie was schlimmes hat."

„Keine sorge Star, deiner Mutter wird es schon gut gehen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Okay ich gehe jetzt Papa anrufen."

„Und ich mache Nachos für unsere nerven."

Jeder machte das was er musste. Als Star gerade fertig war mit dem Telefonieren ging sie runter zu Marco der die Nachos fertig hatte.

„Und was sagt dein Vater?" fragt Marco neugierig.

„Er sagt das wir das schon wieder hinkriegen und das er Großmutter Sky informieren wird. Sie wird wissen was zu tun ist" sagte Star.

„Na dann heißt es abwarten und Nachos essen" sagte er und hielt eine Schüssel Nachos hoch.

Star wollte sich gerade einen nehmen als.

„Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Ein markerschütternder schrei halte durchs Haus. Star und Marco rannten in Stars Zimmer und sahen Stars Mutter vor dem Spiegel stehen und sich denn Mund zu haltend.

„Mama?" fragte Star vorsichtig.

Moon Butterfly schaute zu Ihrer Tochter „Was ist passiert?" fragte Sie fassungslos.

„Nun ja also…" Star schabte mit Ihren Füßen.

„Star Johansen Butterfly was hast du getan?" fragte Moon jetzt wütend.

„Also.."

„Warte warte. Du heißt auch noch Johansen?" fragte Marco Star.

„Ja das ist Tradition bei der Königlichen Familie nur halt Butterfly kommt als letztes weil dass das königliche Haus repräsentiert" sagt Star.

„Star antworte mir sofort" sagte Ihre Mutter.

„Nun ich habe einen neuen Zauber ausprobiert, eigentlich wollte ich es an ein Hündchen ausprobieren, doch du kamst auf einmal durch das Portal und ich habe dich dann mit dem Zauber Getroffen. Bitte sei nicht sauer" sagte Star kleinlaut.

„Wie hieß der Zauber?"

„DrehdieZeitzurückundgibwaseinstwarsein" sagte Star.

„Wie bitte."

„Dreh die Zeit zurück und gib was einst war sein."

Moon rieb sich die Stirn „Star das ist ein uralter Zauber denn man nicht einfach so benutzen darf. Hast du deinen Vater informiert?"

„Ja und er informiert Großmutter Sky" nach dem Star das gesagt hat klingelte der Spiegel und es stand Papa drauf. Star ging dran.

„Hallo Papa hast du Neuigkeiten?" fragte Star.

„Ich nicht aber deine Großmutter. Ist deine Mutter wach?" fragte Stars Vater.

„Ja River ich bin wach" sagte Moon.

„Gott sei Dank. Wie geht es dir mein Moon Kuchen?" fragte River seine Frau.

„Jünger."

„Moon Kuchen?" fragte Star.

„Ja der Spitzname deiner Mutter."

„River."

„Entschuldigung. Deine Mutter möchte mit euch reden."

„Na dann mal los" sagte Moon.

Eine ältere Frau mit der gleichen Haarfarbe wie Moon trat ins Bild. „Moon mein Kind wie geht es dir?" fragte Sie.

„Mir geht es gut. Sag mir einfach nur den Gegenzauber."

„Nun …. Es gibt keinen" sagte Moons Mutter ernst.

„Was!?" sagten Star, Moon und Marco zugleich.

„Nun ja der Zauber wurde erschaffen ohne Gegenzauber."

„Und wie werde ich wieder normal? Ich habe ein Königreich zu führen."

„Der Zauber wird sich von alleine auflösen ich weiß nur nicht wann."

„Na toll und was mache ich bis dahin?" fragt Moon.

„Du wirst als Zwillingsschwester von Star in die Schule und mit Ihr Leben" sagte nun River.

„Was?" „Yaeh" sagten Moon und Star gleichzeitig.

„Das ist jetzt nicht euer ernst?" fragt Moon ungläubig.

„Doch so könnt Ihr erstens euch besser kennen lernen und zweitens wollte Star doch schon immer eine Schwester" sagte Moons Mutter.

„Na gut. Na gut wenn es nicht anders geht muss es wohl so sein."

„Wir wünschen euch viel Glück" damit legten Sie auf.

 **Wie es jetzt wohl weitergehen** **bei Star und Ihrer Mutter Moon. Das erfahrt Ihr beim nächsten mal.**


	2. Chapter 2 Schule

Kapitel 2.

Moon Butterfly, stolze Königin von Mewni ist durch ein Zauber wieder 15 Jahre alt und soll nun auch noch so tun als ob Sie Stars Zwillingsschwester wäre. Das hat Ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Aber man kann jetzt auch nichts mehr dran ändern.

„Geht es Ihnen gut eure Majestät?" fragte Marco.

„Ich denke du und Star sollten mich Moon nennen. Denn ich glaube es würde etwas seltsam klingen wenn Ihr mich „eure Majestät und Mom" ansprecht oder etwa nicht?"

„Ja das wäre es wirklich Mo….. äh Moon" verbessert sich Star. „Nachos?" fragte Star und hielt die Schüssel hin.

Moon schaute auf und nahm sich ein Nacho und probierte es „Mmmh, das ist aber köstlich. Hast du die etwa gemacht Marco?" fragte Moon.

„Ja habe ich und danke für das Kompliment, Nachos sind meine Spezialität" sagte Marco stolz."

„Ja sind es und natürlich schmecken Sie köstlich das sind ja „Marcos super leckere Nachos" die müssen einfach nur lecker sein. Und du hast bestimmt ein paar Regeln oder?"

„Die habe ich allerdings" sagte Moon weiter Nachos essend, „Regel Nummer 1: Wir teilen uns denn Zauberstab. Regel Nummer 2: Keinen Unfug anstellen, jedenfalls nicht wenn ich dabei bin" sagte Moon ernst, „Und letzte Regel: Wir teilen uns ein Zimmer."

„Was ich und Unfug machen also bitte" sagte Star stotternd.

Moon schaute Sie vielsagend an mit gehobener Augenbraue.

„Okay Punkt für dich. Aber wieso soll ich mein Zimmer und Stab teilen?" fragte Star verwundert.

„1: Wir brauchen nicht noch so ein Anbau zaubern und in dein Zimmer genügend Platz in dein Zimmer ist, und 2: Weil ich den Zauberstab auch brauchen werde."

„Ohhh, na gut" sagte Star.

„Gut und wann ist eigentlich Schule?" fragte Moon.

„Morgen um 8 und deswegen sollten wir nun schlafen gehen" sagte Marco.

„Ja das sollten wir, komm Mo.. Moon ich zaubere dir ein Bett und du kannst paar Sachen von mir haben" sagte Star.

„Okay."

Moon, Star und Marco gingen nachdem Sie die Nachos gegessen hatten ins Bett. In Stars Zimmer zauberte Star Ihrer Mutter, nein falsch, Ihrer jetzigen Zwillingsschwester ein Bett gegenüber von Ihrem und gab Ihrer Schwester ein Paar Klamotten.

„Hier ich hoffe die passen."

„Wenn ich so gebaut bin wie du, und das bin ich, dann werden Sie passen."

„Mama wieso habe ich keine Geschwister?" fragte Star.

„Nun ja, River und ich wollten immer noch ein Zweites Kind. Doch nach deiner Geburt sagte der Arzt ich könne kein Kind mehr bekommen. Er sagte auch das es ein wunder war das wir dich bekommen konnten. Wir waren so glücklich wenigstens 1 Kind zu bekommen und dein Vater verwöhnte dich wie nur etwas" erzählte Moon traurig.

„Hattest du deswegen immer so Angst um mich?"

„Ja, weil wenn dir etwas passiert wäre hätte ich es mir nie verzeihen können. Ich hätte nämlich dann als Mutter versagt und nicht als Königin."

Star ging zu Ihrer Mutter und umarmte Sie. „Ich habe euch lieb und danke für alles."

Moon umarmte Star zurück und lächelte. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich Star und ich bin glücklich, dass wir dich haben."

„Ich auch das ich euch habe" sagte Star lächelnd, „Wir sollten jetzt ins Bett morgen wird es ein anstrengender Tag."

„Ja da hast du Recht. Gute Nacht Star."

„Gute Nacht Moon."

Und so schliefen Sie bis zum Morgen wo Marco Sie dann weckte, weil Sie verschlafen haben.

„Mist wieso immer ich!" schrie Star und beeilte sich beim anziehen und Frühstücken genauso wie Moon.

„Das macht bestimmt ein super Eindruck wenn ich am ersten Tag zu spät komme. Star denn Zauberstab bitte!" rief Moon aus dem Badezimmer.

„Hier bitte" Star gab Moon den Stab.

Moon verzauberte das Kleid in ein blaues, „Besser und jetzt die Haare und dann Frühstücken."

Die drei machten so schnell wie es ging und rannten so schnell es ging zur Schule und schafften es noch rechtzeitig an.

„Puh gerade noch rechtzeitig" sagte Marco.

„Ja, wer weiß was Miss Skolnik gesagt hätte wenn wir zu spät gekommen wären" sagte Star und setzte sich neben Marco, „Komm Moon hier neben mir ist noch ein Platz frei setz dich."

„Okay" Moon setzte sich als auch schon Miss Skolnik reinkam.

„Wie Ihr alle bestimmt seht haben wir eine neue Schülerin und Ihr Name ist Moon Butterfly und ja Sie ist Stars Schwester."

„Cool" sagte die Klasse.

„Hey Star wir wussten ja gar nicht dass du eine Schwester hast" sagte ein Mädchen mit blauer Strähne in den Haaren.

„Nun ja Jackie. Sie war auf Mewni bis gestern und hat Prinzessinnen Pflichten erfühlt doch Mom sagte Sie solle auch auf die Erde um hier zu Trainieren. Und ja deswegen ist Sie jetzt hier" sagte Star zu dem Mädchen Namens Jackie.

„Cool. Hey Moon machst du auch so coole Zauber wie Star?" fragte Jackie.

„Ich Zaubere eigentlich nur wenn es nötig ist" antwortete Moon.

„Aber du kannst Zauber?"

„Ja natürlich alle Königinnen und Prinzessinnen können Zaubern" sagte Moon ernst, „Star Schwesterchen darf ich kurz unseren Zauberstab haben?"

„Aber du hattest in Heute Morgen schon" sagte Star.

„Ja um die Klamotten um zu zaubern, du weißt wie sehr grün sich mit meinen blauen Haaren beißt."

„Na gut" sagte Star und gab Moon den Stab.

Als Moon denn Stab berührte verwandelte er sich in den Kristall Herzenden Zepter der er war bevor Star in bekam. „Nun was soll ich Zaubern?" fragte Moon.

„Wie wäre es mit leckeren Cupcakes" sagte Miss Skolnik.

„Na gut. Ich hoffe den kann ich noch es ist etwas her das ich Ihn benutzt habe." Moon ging in sich und erschafft wie aus dem nichts Cupcakes für alle.

„Cool" sagte Jackie, „Und du hast einen völlig anderen Stab."

„Ja jedes Familien Mitglied ein einen zu sich passenden Stab. Deswegen sieht auch Stars Zauberstab anders aus als meiner obwohl wir Zwillingsschwestern sind" erklärte Moon.

„Ah so ist das ich habe mich schon gewundert."

„Ruhe! Isst eure Cupcakes" sagte die Lehrerin.

„Wow ich wusste gar nicht das du das kannst" flüsterte Star zu Moon.

„Du weißt so einiges nicht Star. Ich sagte doch bevor ich Königin wurde war ich wie du."

„Ja anscheinend. Wir werden sehr viel Spaß haben zusammen" sagte Star.

„Ja das hoffe ich" sagte Moon zurück.

Der Tag verging sehr schnell und die drei hatten die letzten beiden Stunden Sport und waren auf dem Feld zum Laufen und sich am Aufwärmen als Moon kam.

„Wow ist die hübsch" sagten viele.

„Na was meint Ihr zwei kann man sich so nehmen?" fragte Moon Star und Marco.

„Wow Miss… Äh ich meinte Moon das steht dir" verbesserte sich Marco und wurde rot.

„Marco! Und ja das steht dir auf jeden Fall" sagte nun auch Star.

„Entschuldigung" sagte Marco schnell.

„Danke Ihr zwei."

Der Sportlehrer kam und sagte was Sie machen mussten. „So Miss Moon Butterfly da du neu bist darfst du erst mal gegen die schnellste Laufen um zu beweisen was du kannst" sagte er zu Moon.

„Und wer ist die schnellste?" fragte Moon.

Der Lehrer grinste „Deine Schwester Star Butterfly" sagte er grinsend.

Moon sah zu Star die schon am Start stand. „Na dann. Das wird leicht."

Moon ging zu Star und stellte sich neben Sie in Start Position.

„Du wirst untergehen Schwester" sagte Star.

„Das glaube ich eher nicht."

„Achtung…"

„Du wirst schon sehen Moon."

„Fertig…"

„Ich werde dich platt machen" sagte Star.

„LOS.." sagte der Lehrer.

Moon und Star rannten beide los. Am Anfang sah es so aus als ob Star wieder Gewinnen würde doch auf einmal überholte Moon Star und ging in Führung. Star schaute nur verwundert zu Moon. Sie konnte es nicht fassen das Sie von Ihrer Mutter geschlagen wird. Star wollte noch überholen doch Sie schaffte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Moon überquerte zuerst das Ziel. Alle schauten Sie erstaunt an. Bis jetzt hatte noch niemand geschafft Star Butterfly zu überholen, noch nicht mal ein Junge hatte das geschafft. Als alle sich aus Ihrer starre befreiten klatschten Sie für Moon.

„Wie kannst du nur so schnell sein Moon?" fragte Star als Sie neben Moon zum Stehen kam.

„Nun ja. Eine zukünftigen Königin braucht sehr viel Kondition und muss schnell handeln Können" sagte Moon als Antwort.

Star fing an zu lachen, „Du hörst dich an wie Mom" lachte Sie.

Nun fing auch Moon an zu lachen, „Wirklich? Das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt."

„Ja wirklich."

„Jupp da gebe ich Star recht" sagte Marco und musste auch lachen. Die anderen verstanden nicht wieso die Drei lachten. Es war so zu sagen ein kleiner Scherz zwischen den Drei.

Die Drei machten noch bis zum Ende Sport und gingen dann nach Hause.

„Und wie findest du deinen ersten Schultag Moon?" fragte Marco.

„Ich muss sagen so viel Spaß hatte ich lang nicht mehr" antwortete Moon.

„Wirklich?" fragte Star.

„Als Königin von Mewni hat man leider nicht so oft Spaß weißt du."

„Nun ja, da hast du wohl recht."

Star, Moon und Marco sind nach einer Weile Zuhause bei den Diaz angekommen. Als Moon denn Raum betrat stoppten Herr und Frau Diaz und sahen Sie verwundert an.

„Hallo" sagte Moon leise.

 **Na wie es jetzt wohl weiter geht. Das erfahrt Ihr beim nächsten Mal. Schöh mit Ö.**


	3. Chapter 3 Neues Mitglied

Kapitel 3.

Die Familie Diaz saß mit Ihrem einzigen Kind Marco, mit seiner Freundin Star und mit Stars Schwester Moon an einem Tisch und lauschten gespannt der Geschichte der beiden Schwestern. Moon und Star berichteten abwechselnd wieso sich Moon jetzt auf der Erde befindet und vor allem für wie lange.

„Nun, also ich bin Stars 10 Minuten ältere Zwillingsschwester und habe mit Unserer Mutter meine Pflichten als Prinzessin und als Zukünftige Königin erfüllt" erzählte Moon.

„Aber wir dachten immer Star wäre die nächste Königin von Mewni?" fragte Herr Diaz etwas Überrascht.

„Das habe ich nur gesagt um Moon zu beschützen, weil Sie sonst zu vielen Gefahren ausgesetzt gewesen wäre. Deswegen habt Ihr Sie auch damals nicht gesehen, weil es zu gefährlich gewesen wäre" erklärte Star.

„Ach so ist das also. Na dann ist ja alles klar. Aber wieso bist du jetzt auf der Erde Moon?" fragte Frau Diaz.

„Nun, Unsere Mutter hat gesagt da ja jetzt Toffee besiegt ist, kann ich jetzt auch hier auf der Erde mit Star zusammen trainieren. So können wir uns beide im Zaubern verbessern und uns auch gegenseitig korrigieren und helfen" erklärte Moon.

„Und wie lange wirst du denn hier bei uns bleiben?" fragte Herr Diaz.

„Das wissen wir leider nicht. Mutter hat nichts dazu gesagt" antwortete Star.

„Das macht doch nichts. Du darfst so lange bleiben wie du möchtest, dass macht uns nichts aus wir haben ja auch Star hier bei uns leben" sagte Frau Diaz.

„Genau, ich glaube nicht das du so schlimm bist wie Star" sagte Marco.

„Nein ist sie… Hey was soll das denn heißen!" beschwerte sich Star.

Alle mussten lachen und Marco antwortete „Nichts nichts."

„Na gut, da das jetzt ja alles geklärt ist, könnten wir dann jetzt was essen? Bitte!" sagte Star.

Als die Anwesenden das hörten mussten Sie alle lachen.

„Das ist so typisch du Star" sagte Moon lachend.

„Tja, dass bin nun mal ich" lachte Star.

Frau Diaz ging in die Küche und machte was zu essen während die Kinder ihre Hausaufgaben machten. Und zu Stars Leidwesen war es Mathe. Aber mit der Hilfe von Moon und Marco schaffte Star die Aufgaben.

„Essen ist fertig!" rief Frau Diaz.

„Na endlich. Ich bin am verhungern" freute sich Star und es mussten wieder alle lachen.

Während alle aßen stellten die Diaz weiterhin ein paar Fragen die Moon zu gerne beantwortete.

„Wie kam eure Mutter auf eure Namen? Star konnte es uns nicht sagen, weil sie es nicht wusste" fragte Frau Diaz.

„Nun ja, also es ist Tradition das die Königin nach der Geburt in dem Zauberbuch willkürlich eine Seite öffnet und was Sie als erstes sieht wird der Name des Kindes. Bei Star und mir war es ein Stern und ein Mond. Das passt auch sehr gut zusammen. Leider hält sich nicht jede Königin an diese Tradition" antwortete Moon und lächelte.

„Das ist aber eine sehr schöne Tradition" sagte Marco.

„ Ja das ist sie wirklich" antwortete Star darauf, „Nächste Frage."

„Wie kommt es das Ihr unterschiedliche Haarfarben habt?" fragte Herr Diaz.

„Das ist einfach Herr Diaz. Meine Schwester hat die Haarfarbe von Unserer Mutter und ich von Unserem Vater. Ich glaube das nennt man hier auf der Erde Gene" beantwortete Star die Frage mit Leichtigkeit.

„Ja das macht Sinn" sagte Frau Diaz. „Nächste Frage. Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?"

„Blau und ich hasse grün, dass beißt sich mit meinen Haaren so blöd."

„Ich denke das waren genug Fragen für heute. Moon und ich müssen noch telefonieren und es war ein anstrengender Tag für meine Schwester. Also Gute Nacht Herr und Frau Diaz" sagte Star und stand auf.

„Gute Nacht ihr drei" sagten die Eltern von Marco.

Moon und Marco sagten auch gute Nacht und gingen nach oben um sich Bett fertig zu machen. Als die drei fertig waren trafen sie sich in Stars und Moons Zimmer um mit Stars Spiegel zu telefonieren.

„Spieglein, Spieglein ruf Mom… äh Dad an"

Sagte Star. „Ich muss mich echt noch dran gewöhnen jetzt Dad und nicht mehr dich anzurufen Mom."

„Ja das wirst du wohl müssen Star."

„Der Anruf wurde entgegen genommen und man fand Stars Vater und Moons Mutter an einem Tisch sitzend und über Blätter gebeugt vor.

„Wir müssen doch irgendetwas finden" sagte Stars Vater und raufte sich die Haare.

„Wir werden was finden River und hör auf dir die Haare zu raufen. Was würde Moon dazu nur sagen" sagte Sky.

„Ich würde ihm die Hände fest binden" sagte Moon trocken.

„Moon, Star. Wie geht es euch?" fragte Moons Mutter Sky als sie Moon Antwort hörte musste sie sogar lächeln. „Das ist mein Mädchen" dachte Sie sich.

„Uns geht es gut Mutter" antwortete Moon.

„Das ist gut zu hören mein Kind."

„Was macht Ihr da eigentlich gerade Großmutter?" fragte Star.

„Wir suchen nach einer Lösung für das Problem wann sich Moon zurück verwandelt" sagte River während er in Texten stöbert.

„Aber wir finden einfach nichts" sagte Sky frustriert und barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Ihr dürft nicht aufgeben!" rief Star.

„Keine Sorge das werden wir nicht. Wir werden weiter suchen. Aber erzählt erstmal wie euer Tag so war."

„Aufregend! Mom hat für alle Cupcakes gezaubert. Selbst Frau Skulnik war begeistert" erzählte Star.

„Das ist doch wunderbar. Und du hast Cupcakes gezaubert? Denn Zauber hast du bis jetzt nur ein paar Mal benutzt und das war als du noch so alt warst wie du jetzt in dieser Gestalt bist" Sagte Moons Mutter.

„Ja, ich kann es auch nicht glauben das ich denn noch konnte" sagte Moon.

„Stellt bitte keinen Unsinn an, ja" sagte Sky.

„Kein Sorge Großmutter Sky. Mama passt auf das ich kein Blödsinn mache" sagte Star.

„Ich meine auch Moon. Sie war genauso wie du Star."

„Wirklich? Meine Mom? Königin Moon die Strenge?" fragte Star ungläubig.

„Ja, allerdings war sie schon etwas verantwortungsbewusster."

„Danke Großmutter für das Kompliment" sagte Star Sarkastisch.

Moon lachte „Keine Sorge ich habe genauso viel Mist gebaut wie du" sagte Moon und umarmte Star.

„Na dann. Ich hoffe wir werden gut zusammen leben können."

„Das werden wir Star, das werden wir."

„So jetzt wollen wir euch wieder in Ruhe lassen. Schlafft schön und träumt gut" sagte River.

„Gute Nacht" sagten die drei Teenager.

Nach dem sie sich verabschiedet hatten wurde der Spiegel schwarz. Die drei redeten noch ein bisschen über den Tag. Danach sagte Marco nochmal gute Nacht und ging in sein Zimmer. Moon und Star legten sich in deren Betten und schliefen ein.


	4. Chapter 4 Großmutter

Kapitel 4.

In einer entfernten Dimension voll aus Kristallen wurde es dunkel, als würde etwas Böses nahen. In einem Kristall war eine Frau eingesperrt die ein schwarzes Kleid anhat. Der Kristall knackte und zerbrach. Die Frau darin fiel auf den Kristallboden. Sie atmete ein und hielt sich die Brust.

„Na endlich" sagte die Frau und stand langsam auf. Die Jahrhunderte in dem Kristall haben sie schwach auf den Beinen gemacht. „Ich bin frei. Nun kann ich wieder ein normales Leben führen" sagte Sie und machte ein Portal auf und ging rein.

Auf der Erde

„Komm schon Star wir müssen los!" rief Marco der neben Moon im Wohnzimmer stand.

Star kam die Treppe runtergerannt und rief „Ich komme schon!"

„Na endlich, dann können wir ja jetzt endlich los" sagte Moon und zog ihre Tasche über die Schulter.

„Ja können wir. Entschuldigt bitte das ich verschlafen habe."

„Ach das ist doch normal Star" sagte Marco als er die Tür öffnet und sich verbeugte „Meine Damen."

„Danke Marco, sehr freundlich" sagte Moon lächelnd. „Er wird eines Tages ein guter König. Wenn er Star möchte und sie ihn" dachte sich Moon.

Star lächelte und Marco wurde rot. Er schloss die Tür als sie durch waren. Die drei gingen zur Schule und in der Klasse. Dort wurde schon reichlich diskutiert.

„Worüber diskutiert ihr denn?" fragte Marco.

„Wir bekommen eine neue Lehrerin. Und wir sind schon total gespannt wer es sein wird" sagte Jackie als die drei sich setzten.

„Eine neue Lehrerin? Cool, die Skulnik ist weg" sagte Star, als sich auch schon die Tür öffnet und die neue Lehrerin rein kam.

„Guten Morgen Klasse. Ich bin Miss Butterfly. Eure neue Lehrerin" sagte Sie und drehte sich um.

Star und Moon schauten geschockt drein und Moon griff sich denn Zauberstab und schoss sehr viele Bälle aus Magie auf sie.

Die Frau duckte sich „ Na na na, macht man das mit seiner Großmutter" sagte sie als sie denn restlichen Bällen ausweicht.

„Großmutter?" flüstert die Klasse fragend.

„Was machst du hier? Du müsstest doch eingesperrt in einem Kristall sein" sagte Moon geschockt.

„Ach das" sagte Sie als sie sich wieder gerade hinstellte. „Nun, da Toffee besiegt ist bin ich frei. Und da dachte ich an einen neu Anfang.

„Das kannst du jemand anderes aufschwatzen Eclipsa" sagte Moon, immer noch mit dem Zauberstab erhoben.

„Ach kommt schon gib mir eine Change" sagte Eclipsa. „Wenn ihr mir dann nicht glaubt dürft ihr mich gerne töten oder wieder in ein Kristall einsperren, okay" gab sie noch hinzu als sie ihren Hut abnahm.

Star und Moon sahen sich an und Star nickte. „Na gut. Aber wenn wir irgendetwas merken z.B. das du etwas Planst, wie die macht Ergreifung über Mewni, pusten wir dich weg. Ist das klar?" sagte Star.

„Abgemacht. Und keine Sorge, ich werde nichts anstellen."

Star und Moon setzten sich wieder und Eclipsa begann mit dem Unterricht. Sie machte einen fröhlichen und witzigen Unterricht.

„So da es gleich zur Pause klingelt, machen wir jetzt Schluss" sagte sie und es klingelte. „Eine schöne Mittagspause und bis später."

Star, Marco und Moon gingen zum Mittagessen und Marco schwärmte vom Unterricht.

„Der Unterricht war einfach nur klasse. Sie macht so gut den Unterricht" schwärmte Marco.

„Wie kannst du sie nur mögen?" fragte Moon entsetzt. „Sie ist böse."

„Ach bin ich das?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Die drei drehten sich erschrocken um.

„Ja das bist du" sagte Moon.

„Ich möchte doch nur einen neu Anfang. Bitte glaubt mir. Ich war sehr lange in diesem Kristall und da hatte ich sehr viel Zeit nachzudenken. Ich habe denjenigen verloren den ich sehr liebte. Darf ich kein normales, glückliches Leben haben und führen?" fragte Eclipsa mit einem traurigen Gesicht Ausdruck.

„Doch, ich denke schon" sagte Moon leise.

„Gib mir eine Change Moon. Bitte, auch wenn wir Anfangsschwierigkeiten hatten" Sagte Eclipsa und hielt Moon ihre Hand hin.

„Na gut" sagte Moon und ergriff die Hand aber ließ sie wieder los und ging mit Star und Marco Essen.

„Sie sah mir jetzt so aus als würde sie es ernst meinen. Das habe ich in ihren Augen gesehen" sagte Star, die die ganze Zeit über ruhig war.

„Ja, ich habe sie so noch nie gesehen."

„Also gibst du ihr eine Change Moon?" fragte Marco.

„Ja das werde ich."

Sie setzten sich und aßen Mittag. Moon beobachtet denn Lehrer Tisch, ganz besonders Eclipsa die sich mit dem Direktor unterhielt.

„Hey Moon, lass sie doch. Wir können sie immer noch töten oder in einen Kristall einsperren wenn sie böse ist" sagte Star.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Trotzdem warum ist sie hier auf der Erde?" fragte sich Moon.

„Das können wir sie doch fragen" sagte Marco.

„Ja, aber später."

Sie aßen zu Ende und redeten bis es klingelte. Danach gingen sie wieder in die Klasse. Dort angekommen machte Eclipsa eine Frage Runde.

„Sie sagten eben dass sie deren Großmutter seien. Stimmt das?" fragte Jackie.

„Ja, aber ich lebte eigentlich vor 300 Jahren, doch ich wurde in ein Kristall eingesperrt, weil ich auf Mewni als böse dargestellt wurde, deswegen sehe ich noch so jung aus" sagte Eclipsa.

„Sie waren in einem Kristall eingesperrt?" fragte ein Junge.

„Ja."

„Und wie sind sie rausgekommen?" fragte Janna.

„Das werde ich nicht verraten. Das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis" sagte sie und hielt sich denn Zeigefinger vor den Mund.

„Sind sie froh wieder frei zu sein?" fragte Jackie.

„Ja das bin ich. Ich freue mich auf die zweite Change die ich bekommen habe."

„Wieso auf der Erde? Wieso nicht irgendwo anders?" fragte Moon.

„Nun hier kennt mich niemand. Bis auf euch 2. Doch ich dachte ihr Wert auf Mewni" antwortete Eclipsa.

„Wieso in einer Schule?" fragte nun Star.

„Nun ich mag Kinder und ich mag es zu unterrichten. Deswegen eine Schule."

„Das leuchtet ein" sagte Marco.

So ging es noch eine Weile weiter bis zum Ende des Schultages. Star, Marco und Moon gingen nach Hause. Da erlebten sie eine weitere Überraschung.

„Es war doch cool Moon" sagte Marco als er die Tür aufmachte als Star auf einmal laut rief.

„Daddy!" Star rannte zu ihren Vater und umarmte ihn.

„Hallo mein Sternchen" sagte River und umarmte sie zurück. „Sag bitte auch eurer Großmutter Hallo."

„Natürlich. Hallo Großmutter" sagten beide.

„Hallo ihr zwei" sagte sie.

„Es ist etwas passiert oder?" fragte Moon.

„Ja allerdings" sagte Sky. „Eclipsa ist ausgebrochen."

„ja das wissen wir schon. Sie ist jetzt unsere Klassenlehrerin" sagte Star gelassen.

„Wie bitte!" riefen River und Sky.

„Ja, wir haben ihr aber auch gesagt, falls sie böses macht wird sie vernichtet."

„Ah okay. Dennoch passt auf euch auf, ja?" sagte Sky.

„Natürlich!" riefen Star und Moon.

„Gut, dann können wir eigentlich auch wieder gehen" sagte River. „Wir wünschen euch noch einen schönen Tag."

„Okay. Euch auch."

Sie umarmten sich noch alle und danach gingen Sky und River wieder nach Mewni.

„Und Kinder wie war es in der Schule?" fragte Frau Diaz.

„Gut, wir haben eine neue Klassenlehrerin" sagte Marco.

„Ja, es ist eine Verwandte von uns" sagte Star und ging in die Küche und holte für alle was zu trinken.

„Danke Star, das ist sehr lieb" sagte Moon.

„Gern geschehen. Und ich habe bei ihr zum ersten Mal wirklich auf Anhieb Mathe verstanden."

„Wirklich? Warum verstehst du es bei ihr aber nicht bei mir?" fragte Marco beleidigt.

„Sie erklärt es einfacher" kam die retour Kutsche.

„Was wollt ihr essen?" fragte Herr Diaz.

„Tacos!" riefen Star und Marco gleichzeitig.

„Okay, dann gibt es heute Tacos" sagte nun auch Frau Diaz.

„Gut und wir gehen jetzt Zaubern üben" sagte Moon zu Star.

So tat jeder was sie mussten. Frau und Herr Diaz machten Abendessen, Moon und Star übten zaubern und Marco schaute zu.

„Du musst die letzte Silbe betonen Star" sagte Moon.

„Okay, ich versuche es nochmal" sagte Star. „Levitato" sagte Star korrekt und die Bürste schwebte in der Luft. „Ich habe es geschafft!"

„Gut" sagte Moon.

„Ist das nicht eins der ersten Zauber im Buch?" fragte Marco.

„Ja, doch man muss sie auch immer üben. Ich kann es auch ohne es zu sagen und auch ohne Zauberstab" sagte Moon und lies Marcos Buch schweben zum Beweis.

„Voll cool. Star wirst du das auch können?" fragte Marco.

„Ja, irgendwann sicherlich. Aber noch brauche ich denn Stab" sagte Star.

„Aber wenn du weiterhin so gut trainierst, wirst du es bald soweit haben" sagte Moon.

„Wirklich?" fragte Star mit strahlenden Augen.

„Aber natürlich."

„Das ist doch toll Star" sagte Marco.

„Ja ist es auch" freute Star sich.

„Kinder es gibt Abendessen!" rief Frau Diaz von unten.

„Wir kommen!" rief Marco zurück.

Star war die erste die die Treppe runter lief, gefolgt von einer gehenden Moon und einem gehenden Marco. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und warteten auf die Tacos. Kaum hatte Frau Diaz die Tacos auf den Tisch gestellt nahm sich Star schon einen und aß in direkt auf.

„Star, also wirklich. Wo sind deine Manieren?" fragte Moon empört.

„Waf" sagte Star mit vollen Mund.

„Star, nicht mit vollem Mund sprechen und bitte nicht so schlingen."

Star schluckte runter „Entschuldigung."

„Schon gut. Du darfst nur nicht deine Manieren vergessen" sagte Moon.

Star nickte und nahm sich noch eins und aß es anständiger. Marco und Moon nahmen sich auch ein Taco und aßen ihn.

„Mmmmh ist das lecker" sagte Moon und biss nochmal rein. „Sowas habe ich noch nie gegessen. Das ist absolut lecker."

„Ja nicht wahr. Es ist toll dass es dir schmeckt" sagte Star.

„Das muss dein Vater probieren" flüsterte Moon Star zu.

„Ja, daran hebe ich auch schon gedacht" antwortete Star.

Die drei aßen in Ruhe auf und redeten noch etwas. Marco schlug vor einen Film zu schauen. Alle sagten ja.

„So, dann wollen wir mal einen Film schauen. Das wird bestimmt eine Premiere für dich Moon" sagte Marco und tat denn Film rein und machte Popcorn.

„Ja, das wird es."

Die Drei schauten denn Film gespannt an und aßen Popcorn. Kurz vor dem Film Ende schliefen Star und Moon ein. Marco weckte die beiden als der Film zu Ende war.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen" sagte Marco.

„Ja, ich glaube auch Marco" sagte Star müde. „ Los Ritter Marco, tragt uns zum Bett" sagte sie spaßeshalber.

„Natürlich My Lady" sagte er zurück und packte Star auf seinen Rücken und trug sie ins Bett, Moon folgte ihnen.

„Danke Marco und gute Nacht" sagte Moon.

„Gern geschehen Moon und gute Nacht."

Moon schloss die Zimmertüre und deckte Star zu, die sich nicht umgezogen hatte.

„Gute Nacht meine Kleine" sagte Moon und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Moon war noch wach und dachte beim Umziehen darüber nach was heute passiert ist. Eclipsa ist zurück und noch Lehrerin hier auf der Erde. Moon hoffte das Eclipsa nichts Böses anstellte. Als sie fertig war ging sie auch zu Bett und schlief sofort ein.


	5. Chapter 5 Ein Ausflug

Kapitel 5.

Star, Marco und Moon saßen noch müde am Frühstückstisch und aßen ihr Frühstück. Star sah so aus als würde sie jeden Moment mit ihren Kopf in die Musli Schüssel fallen. Marco lag mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch und aß sein Brot und Moon hatte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände gelegt und versuchte wach zu bleiben.

„Jetzt weiß ich wie du dich fühlst Star" sagte Moon und gähnte in ihre Hand.

„Ich danke dir, dass du mich verstehst" sagte Star schläfrig.

„Gern geschehen."

„Zum ersten Mal habe ich keine Lust auf Schule" sagte Marco.

Alle stimmten zu. Doch sie mussten trotzdem zur Schule. Sie gingen sehr langsam zur Schule und kamen in die Klasse und setzten sich.

„Guten Morgen Klasse" sagte Eclipsa beim Reinkommen und schaute zu den drei Schlafmützen. „Oder doch vielleicht eher gute Nacht? Was habt ihr denn so lange gestern Nacht gemacht?" fragte sie die drei.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an" sagte Moon und gähnte. „Verzeiht."

„Nichts, nur geredet und ein Film geschaut. Danach sind wir ins Bett gegangen" sagte Marco, lies dabei aber aus das er Star getragen hatte.

„Aha, wagt es euch und schlaft in meinen Unterricht ein. Wenn das passiert könnt ihr was erleben."

„Keine Sorge so langweilig wie bei Professor Gulk wirst du nicht sein, also sei unbesorgt Großmutter Eclipsa" sagte Star schläfrig.

„Ja er war zum Einschlafen" bestätigte Moon und hielt wieder ihren Kopf in den Händen.

„Nun gut zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Wir werden Freitag zum Strand fahren und dort einen Ausflug mit schwimmen, Muschelsammeln, Sandburgen bauen, Volleyball spielen und so weiter machen. Und paar Sachen werden Wettbewerbe" sagte Eclipsa mit einem Lächeln.

Die Klasse fing an zu diskutierten. Moon sah Star besorgt an. „Star ich kann da nicht mit" sagte sie.

„Wieso?" fragte Star die nun hell wach war.

„Das letzte Mal das ich am Strand war und dort in einem Bikini zu sehen war, war vor deiner Geburt in den Flitterwochen mit deinem Vater" flüsterte Moon.

„Heißt das du brauchst einen Bikini?" fragte Star.

„Ja, das auch. Aber.." Moon konnte nicht aussprechen denn Star sprang auf und schrie.

„Das schreit nach shoppen!"

„Nach dem Unterricht Miss Butterfly" sagte Eclipsa.

„Oh, stimmt ja da war was" sagte Star und setzte sich wieder. Moon hatte ihr Gesicht in Händen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie würde wieder einen Bikini tragen.

Der Schultag ging schnell um und Star schleifte Marco und Moon zu der Mall. Sie gingen in einen Shop wo man Badesachen kaufen konnte. Zuerst war Marco dran mit anprobieren, er wurde schnell fündig. Er hatte eine rote Badehose gefunden. Star war das natürlich von vorne rein klar. Danach war Star selbst dran. Sie probierte verschiedene an und Moon half ihr dabei einen auszusuchen.

„Also ich weiß nicht so recht Star ob ich das machen kann" sagte Moon.

„Ach doch das wirst du. Wir werden sehr viel Spaß haben. So wie früher, weißt du noch, damals waren wir auch am Strand und hatten Spaß. Es wird nichts anderes sein, nur das wir dann beide ein Bikini tragen werden und jetzt im gleichen Alter sind. Komm schon tu es für mich" sagte Star.

„Na gut. Aber erzähl deinem Vater nichts davon. Das bleibt ein Geheimnis zwischen Marco, dir und mir. Ist das klar?"

„Glass klar" lächelte Star und nahm einen grünen Bikini.

Dann war Moon dran. Bei ihr dauerte es etwas länger. Aber am Ende hatte sie sich für einen dunklen blauen entschieden. Jetzt konnte der Freitag kommen. Und der kam sehr schnell. Die drei gingen am Freitag zur Schule, dort würden sie sich alle treffen und zum Strand fahren.

„Oh ich bin so aufgeregt" sagte Star und hüpfte auf und ab.

„So sind alle da?" fragte Eclipsa.

„Ja!" riefen alle.

„Gut dann rein in den Bus."

Alle stiegen in den Bus. Sie sangen und lachten während der Fahrt, selbst Eclipsa sang. Moon war sehr überrascht darüber das Eclipsa sang. Und das auch noch sehr schön. Am Strand konnten sich alle in Kabinen umziehen.

„Komm schon raus Moon, du hast es mir versprochen" sagte Star, die mit Marco vor Moons Kabine wartete.

Moon holte tief Luft und öffnete die Tür der Kabine.

„Wow! Siehst du gut aus Moon" sagte Star mit offenen Mund.

„Danke Star" Moon wurde rot. Es war ihr immer noch peinlich.

Marco sagte nichts, denn sonst wurde Star wieder böse. Die drei suchten sich einen Platz in der schönen Sonne und legten sich dort auf ihre Handtücher und kremten sich ein damit sie keinen Sonnenbrand bekamen. Als sie fertig waren gingen sie ins Wasser, jedenfalls Star und Marco, Moon blieb noch sitzen. Sie traute sich noch nicht so richtig. Moon schaute auf als sich Eclipsa neben sie setzte.

„Angst?" fragte sie.

„Ja" sagte Moon peinlich. „Ist das zu fassen, ich, Moon die Unerschrockene, die gegen Toffee gekämpft hat, hat Angst davor was andere von ihr halten, weil sie in einen Bikini rumläuft."

„Es ist normal manchmal Angst zu haben. Aber die Angst zu überwinden erfordert einen größeren Mut als jede Schlacht. Denk daran Moon" sagte Eclipsa und stand auf und ging wieder zu ihrem Platz etwas entfernt und beobachtete die Kinder.

Moon dachte nach was Eclipsa gesagt hatte und stand dann auf und ging ins Wasser zu Star und Marco, die sich gerade eine Wasserschlacht lieferten.

„Hey kann ich mitmachen?" fragte Moon.

Star und Marco schauten zu Moon „Na klar kannst du das Moon" sagte Marco schließlich.

Und ehe Moon was sagen konnte wurde sie auch schon von Star nass gemacht und entstand eine wilde Wasserschlacht. Sie hörten nach einer halben Stunde auf um sich was auszuruhen. Sie legten sich auf ihre Handtücher. Moon schaute rüber zu Eclipsa die sich gerade sonnte und ihren üblichen Hut über ihr Gesicht auf hatte.

„Hey wie wäre es wenn wir mal Eclipsa ins Wasser locken?" fragte Moon die zwei.

„Was du willst Eclipsa ärgern, wenn ich das gerade richtig verstanden habe?" fragte Marco ungläubig.

„Ja, das möchte ich" antwortete Moon.

„Okay wie willst du es machen?" fragte Star.

Moon erzählte ihnen leise was jeder zu machen hatte. Als sie fertig war holten sich alle drei ein Eimer und machten sie mit Wasser voll. Sie gingen leise zu Eclipsa und umkreisten sie. Alle anderen schauten gespannt.

„3, 2, 1" zählte Moon leise runter und bei 1 schütteten die drei das Wasser auf Eclipsa. Die wiederum aufschrie und die drei nur lachten. Eclipsa schaute auf und sah Marco, Star und Moon lachen.

„Na wartet ihr drei. Ihr könnt was erleben. Vor allen ihr zwei" sagte Eclipsa und zeigte besonders auf Moon und Star. „Ich verschone euch nicht, nur weil ihr meine Enkelkinder seid." Kaum hatte Eclipsa das gesagt sprang sie auf und rannte denn dreien hinterher die natürlich wegrannten, aber lachend. Eclipsa bekam einen nach dem anderen und band sie mit Magie zusammen und ließ einen Wasserschwall über ihnen erscheinen.

„So nun kommt die Strafe" sagte Eclipsa und machte sie damit nass. Die drei schrien aber lachten danach und auch Eclipsa lachte eines ihrer seltenen lachen.

„So viel Spaß hatte ich lange nicht mehr" sagte Moon nachdem Eclipsa sie befreit hatte.

„Ja das war echt Spaßig" gaben Star und Marco zu.

„In der Tat. Aber macht das ja nicht wieder. Vor allen nicht bei mir" sagte Eclipsa aber grinsend so dass die drei wussten dass das spaßig gemeint war.

So ähnlich verlief der Rest des Tages. Am Abend führen sie nach Hause während der Fahrt setzte sich Moon neben Eclipsa.

„Ich muss mich wirklich bei dir entschuldigen Eclipsa" fing Moon an aber wurde von Eclipsa unterbrochen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen Moon, ich hätte wahrscheinlich auch so gehandelt wie du" sagte sie.

Moon lächelte „Trotzdem tut es mir leid. Aber ich hoffe das wir uns nun besser verstehen werden."

„Ja das hoffe ich auch und vielleicht kannst du mir auch irgendwann die ganze Geschichte erzählen wie du wieder so jung geworden bist."

„Ja irgendwann denn das ist eine wirklich lange Geschichte. Sag mal Eclipsa da du jetzt ja auf der Erde bist, wo wohnst du eigentlich?" fragte Moon.

„Ich wohne in einem kleinen Haus in der Nähe der Schule" antwortete Eclipsa „Wieso?"

„Ach nur so" sagte Moon und ging wieder zurück auf ihren Platz neben Star. Moon lächelte, vielleicht ist Eclipsa wirklich nicht so böse wie alle meinen. Es war gut das sie sich entschuldigt hat, jetzt konnte sie in Ruhe schlafen heute Nacht. Moon sprach noch ein bisschen mit Star und als sie nach Hause kamen aßen sie was und gingen ins Bett.


	6. Chapter 6 Elternsprechtag

Kapitel 6.

„Und so wurde Napoleon besiegt" sagte Eclipsa, kurz danach klingelte es. „Ich möchte euch bevor ihr geht noch daran erinnern dass Morgen Elternsprechtag ist und diese Woche ist der Tag der offenen Tür also denkt daran euren Eltern Bescheid zu sagen und ich möchte bitte dass ihr die nächsten zwei Seiten lest."

„Elternsprechtag? Tag der offenen Tür?" fragten Star und Moon Marco.

„Ja, am Elternsprechtag kommen die Eltern gemeinsam mit ihren Kindern um mit den Klassenlehrern die Noten zu besprechen. Und am Tag der offenen Tür kommen die Familien hier in der Schule zusammen und haben Spaß zusammen" erklärte Marco.

„Okay. Und was machen wir Mom?" fragte Star flüsternd.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Gehen wir Eclipsa fragen was wir tun sollen" sagte Moon.

„Ja, das machen wir."

Die drei standen auf und gingen zu Eclipsa. Diese wischte gerade die Tafel als Moon sie ansprach.

„Ähm Eclipsa?"

„Ja Moon, was gibt es?"

„Nun ja, Star und ich haben ein kleines Problem" fing Moon an.

„Ja und zwar das Mom ja jetzt so alt ist wie ich und somit meine Eltern nicht kommen können, weil ein Teil ja schon hier ist" flüsterte Star.

„Oh stimmt, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Aber vielleicht kommt ja dein Vater Star und deine Mutter, Moon. Das würde schon reichen. Und da ihr Kinder mit zum Elternsprechtag kommt und auch beim Tag der offenen Tür da seid, könnt ihr mich ja auch etwas vor ihnen beschützen, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine. So um drei Uhr. Da hätte ich Zeit" sagte Eclipsa.

„Wir werden versuchen sie zu überreden zu kommen" sagte Moon.

„Gut, und zerbrecht euch nicht den Kopf deswegen."

„Danke Eclipsa" sagte Star.

„Gern geschehen."

Marco, Star und Moon gingen nach Hause in Stars und Moons Zimmer.

„Spieglein, Spieglein ruf River an" sagte Moon, während sie ihre Tasche absetzte.

Auf dem Spiegel erschien der Name „River." Nach paar Minuten erschien das Gesicht von River und Sky.

„Oh Moon, Star was können wir für euch tun?" fragte River.

„Nun Morgen ist Elternsprechtag hier auf der Erde. Und nun ja wir wollten fragen ob ihr beide Morgen um drei Uhr kommen könnt und nun ja unsere Eltern spielt?" fragte Moon aber ließ das mit Eclipsa weg.

„Aber natürlich können wir kommen Moon" sagte Sky.

„Wirklich? Danke, dann sehen wir uns morgen. Bye" sagte Moon.

„Bye!"

Moon beendete das Gespräch wieder und drehte sich zu Star und Marco. Die sie schon anschauten.

„Du hast das mit Eclipsa ausgelassen Moon" sagte Marco.

„Ja und das ganz bewusst" sagte Moon. „Wir sollten nun unsere Hausaufgaben machen."

Alle nickten und machten es. Der Rest des Tages verging schnell. Und am nächsten Tag waren Star und Moon sehr nervös. Sie gingen zum Unterricht und erzählten Eclipsa das ihre Eltern kommen würden. Um zwei Uhr war der Unterricht vorbei und Marco, Star und Moon warteten auf ihre Eltern. Als erstes waren Marcos Eltern da. Danach kamen Moons und Stars Eltern durch ein Portal und gemeinsam gingen sie vor die Klasse und als erstes waren Marcos Eltern dran. Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie wieder draußen.

„Du bist so klug mein Sohn!" sagte Herr Diaz.

„Danke" sagte Marco und wand sich an Moon und Star. „Soll ich auf euch warten?"

„Das wäre sehr lieb Marco" sagte Star.

„Familie Butterfly!" rief eine Stimme aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„So auf in die Schlacht würde ich sagen" sagte Moon flüsternd zu Star.

Die Butterflys gingen rein und sahen erstmal niemanden. Doch dann kam eine Gestalt aus der hinteren Ecke des Klassenzimmers.

„Guten Tag. Bitte setzen sie sich doch" sagte die Gestalt.

Sky drehte sich um und erstarrte „Eclipsa" flüsterte sie leise.

„Hallo. Moon, Star nimmt doch bitte Platz" sagte Eclipsa gelassen.

Die zwei taten es und Sky schaute nur auf Eclipsa. „Was willst du?" fragte sie.

„Über die Noten von Star und Moon reden" sagte Eclipsa während sie sich setzte.

„Was?!"

„Ich bin ihre Lehrerin und ich möchte nur über die Noten reden, mehr nicht."

„Wieso glauben wir dir das jetzt nicht?" fragte River.

„Mom, Dad, wenn ihr Eclipsa nicht vertraut, dann vertraut wenigstens uns" sagte Moon. „Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle."

„Gebt mir eine Change. Star und Moon gaben mir auch eine."

„Mom bitte!" flehte Moon.

„Wir reden noch darüber junge Dame!" sagte Sky und setzte sich und River auch.

„Na toll, ich bin sowas von tot" flüsterte Moon zu Star.

„Nein, Wir sind sowas von tot" flüsterte sie zurück.

„Nun, da das ja jetzt erstmal geklärt ist, können wir ja jetzt über die Noten der beiden reden" sagte Eclipsa.

„Von mir aus. Beginnen wir mit Moon" sagte Sky kalt.

Moon und Star zuckten zusammen bei der kalten Stimme von Sky. Moon ganz besonders, das letzte Mal als sie nämlich die Stimme ihrer Mutter so kalt gehört hatte, war als sie 13 Jahre alt war. Eclipsa merkte dies und schaute auf die beiden.

„Nun was gibt es da zu sagen. Ihre Noten sind an und für sich gut dafür dass sie erst vor kurzem hier ist. Besonders Mathe und Kunst. Und vom Sportlehrer habe ich von besonderen Leistungen gehört. Also, alles in einem ist sie eine sehr gute Schülerin. Sie können stolz auf sie sein" sagte Eclipsa zu Sky, die sie immer noch misstrauisch anschaute.

„Immerhin stellt sie kein Unsinn an" sagte Sky.

„Mom!" rief Moon.

„Kommen wir zu Star" sagte River um schnell das Thema zu wechseln, denn er wusste worauf es hinaus laufen würde, wenn er es nicht tun würde.

„Nun was Star angeht, es ist so dass sie sich in Mathe von einer 4 auf eine 3 gesteigert hat. Das ist gut, denn wenn sie so weiter macht kann sie sogar auf eine 2 kommen. Geschichte ist auch nicht so ihre Stärke aber es ist immer hin eine 3. In Sport ist sie super, genauso wie Kunst. Doch in Erdkunde ist es eine 4" zählte Eclipsa bei Star auf.

„Also eigentlich nur paar Problem Fächer" sagte River.

„Ja, aber die könnten wir auch verbessern mit Nachhilfe."

„Nachhilfe?" fragte Star.

„Ja, jeden Freitag nach der Schule noch eine Stunde bei mir" sagte Eclipsa.

„Das machen wir so" sagte Sky.

„Äh?" konnte Star nur sagen.

„Dürfte ich auch dort hin?" fragte Moon. „Auch wenn ich es nicht nötig habe. Doch möchte ich Star nicht alleine lassen."

„Aber natürlich. Es macht eh mit mehr Leuten Spaß" sagte Eclipsa mit einem Lächeln. „So das war es eigentlich."

„Gut dann gehen wir nun" sagte Sky und stand auf. Die anderen standen auch auf und Eclipsa begleitete sie noch mit zur Tür. Star und Moon gingen schon raus. Doch Eclipsa hielt Sky und River auf.

„Dieses Wochenende ist bei uns Tag der offenen Tür. Star und Moon würden sich sicherlich freuen wenn ihr kommen würdet. Ich weiß ihr könnt mich nicht leiden und ihr vertraut mir nicht. Doch denkt darüber nach zu kommen ja. Tut es nicht wegen mir, sondern wegen Star und Moon."

„Wir werden es uns überlegen Eclipsa" sagte River mit einem Lächeln. Er vertraute auf Moons Entscheidungen und Gefühlen. Und wenn Moon Eclipsa vertraute, dann konnte er es auch.

„Danke River. Einen schönen Tag noch."

„Auf wiedersehen."

Die Familie Diaz und Butterfly gingen aus der Schule, wo sich Sky an Moon wand.

„Du hättest, nein ihr hättet es uns sagen müssen das Eclipsa hier ist" sagte sie streng.

„Ja dann hätte ich auch direkt sagen können „Hey Mom bring Rhombulus mit damit er sie wieder einsperrt". Mom bitte, ich weiß du vertraust ihr nicht, doch vertrau mir in dieser Sache. Star und ich kriegen das hin" sagte Moon.

„Na ich weiß nicht."

„Lass sie das erledigen Sky. Sie sind alt genug ihre Dinge alleine zu regeln. Vor allem Moon weiß was zu tun ist" sagte River.

Moon lächelte. Das war ihr Mann.

„Na schön" stimmte Sky zu. „Aber sollte sie auch nur eine böse Sache machen wird sie Kristallisiert. Ist das klar?"

„Ja!" sagten Marco, Star und ganz besonders Moon.

„Gut, bis dann. Benehmt euch" sagte Sky zum Abschied. Sie und River gingen durch ihr Portal.

Star, Marco und Moon gingen auch nach Hause und übten ihre Sachen.

„Das ist ja noch einmal gut gegangen" sagte Marco.

„Ja, für dich vielleicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl Mom würde mir den Kopf abbeißen wollen. So kalt habe ich ihre Stimme zuletzt mit 13 Jahren erlebt und da habe ich etwas angestellt" sagte Moon.

„Was hast du denn angestellt?" fragte Star an Moon gewandt.

„Ich habe den großen Kronleuchter abgeschossen und der ist dann kaputt gegangen."

„Das warst du? Wow, das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht."

„Mom war richtig sauer. Obwohl ich es eigentlich gar nicht schuld war."

„Wer war es den schuld?" fragte Marco.

„Lord Milberd war es schuld. Der ging mir so auf die Nerven."

„Das glaub ich dir. Und Tante Etheria will dich immer noch mit ihm verkuppeln" sagte Star.

„Ja, aber ich bin glücklich mit deinem Vater verheiratet."

„Ja, sonst wäre ich ja jetzt nicht hier. Oder besser gesagt wäre ich anders."

„ja, aber ich möchte dich so wie du bist" sagte Moon und umarmte Star. „Denn du bist gut so wie du bist."

„Danke Mom" sagte Star und umarmte Moon lächelnd.

Marco lächelte bei diesem Anblick. „Sollen wir noch was üben?" fragte er.

„Ja bitte. Ich möchte noch was Zaubern üben" sagte Star.

„Das ist eine gute Idee" sagte Moon. „Komm Star, üben wir ein bisschen kämpfen."

„Alles klar. Ich werde dich nicht verschonen."

„Das brauchst du nicht Star, aber denk daran, ich werde dich auch nicht verschonen" sagte Moon.

„Wollt ihr wirklich jetzt kämpfen?" fragte Marco.

„Ja!" sagten beide und gingen in die Angriffs Position. Star mit dem Zauberstab und Moon, die ja schon geübt war ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, ging ohne Zauberstab in Angriffs Stellung.

„Marco, du bist der Aufpasser" sagte Moon.

„Äh, okay" sagte Marco und setzte sich auf Stars Bett. „Na dann, würde ich mal sagen auf 3. 1, 2 ,3."

Kaum hatte Marco 3 gesagt fing Moon an mit Zaubersprüchen auf Star zu schießen. Star weicht aus und schoss von ihrer Seite aus Zauber auf Moon. Das ging ungefähr eine halbe Stunde so, bis Marco dies als ein Unentschieden beendete.

„Das war sehr gut Star" sagte Moon.

„Danke. Du warst aber auch nicht so schlecht" sagte Star zurück.

„Ihr wart beide super" sagte auch Marco.

„Danke sehr" sagten beide.

„So und wir sollten jetzt essen gehen" sagte Marco.

Moon und Star nickten. Und die drei gingen runter zum Essen. Sie unterhielten sich beim Essen um verschiedenes. Zum Beispiel auch über den Tag der offenen Tür. Moon hoffte das ihre Eltern kommen würden auch wenn Eclipsa da ist. Aber wissen tat sie es leider nicht. Alle aßen in Ruhe und gingen dann wieder in Stars Zimmer, um noch etwas Mathe zu üben. Moon dachte darüber nach was heute alles passiert ist. Das mit Eclipsa und mit ihren Eltern. Sie hoffte es würde alles gut gehen wenn sie wirklich kommen sollten. Aber das würden sie sehen wenn es soweit wäre.


End file.
